Geesh, what a day!"
by Trunks1
Summary: It's just a boring, ordinary day. Oh, did we mention that Jim has a few admirers? (shonen-ai)


Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star(well..duh..). This story contains shonen-ai, so  
beware.  
  
  
A/N: The following story is really very useless and stupid, but it's here, nonetheless.  
No, I do not hate Melfina, I just made her act like an idiot in this fic. Also, this fic  
takes place a while after the end of Outlaw Star, so that makes Jim older, all right?  
  
  
  
  
"Geesh, what a day!"  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
It was a normal day-  
  
Well, about as normal as a day around the Outlaw Star crew could get.  
In pure and honest truth, things were rather calm and nice.  
No business(which was really a drag for Gene), no food(poor Aisha), nothing broken or  
needing   
to be fixed(which was really making Jim have a boring day), and nothing to do.  
  
Sure, there were a few things that /needed/ to be done, but they were things that no one  
wanted  
to do, so they remained undone.  
In pure an honest truth, the day was as dull as dirt.   
  
Gene, having nothing better to do, had decided to take a nice trip into the city with Jim, to  
see  
if they could buy some more castors.  
Like I said, they really had nothing better to do.  
  
Therefore, since they were also out of money, they were going to have to go see the one  
person in  
space that could possibly let them have some castors: Fred.  
  
In pure and honest truth, Gene didn't want to go see Fred, but there wasn't really anything  
he  
could do about it. They needed castor shells and Fred had them. Case closed.  
  
Of course, Fred was happy to see them.   
  
"Gene! How nice of you to stop by!" Fred exclaimed, giving the uncomfortable outlaw a  
hug, "This is  
such a pleasant surprise."  
Yup, same old Fred.  
  
"Look, Fred, we need some castor shells," Gene explained, "but we don't have any  
money."  
  
"Hm," Fred thought for a moment, although he probably wasn't considering anything at  
all, "I can't  
just give them to you for free, Gene."  
  
Gee, who would have ever guessed that?  
  
Gene sighed, "Come on, Fred, I'll pay you back."  
"No you won't" Jim muttered, although Gene ignored him.  
  
"Well, how about a trade?" Fred asked, leaning up against his desk.  
Gene nodded, more than happy to agree, "Sure, a trade! What do you want in return for  
the shells?"  
  
"How about James?" Fred smiled brightly.  
Jim's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Gene wasn't too far behind.  
  
Fred shrugged, "I think that is a fair trade. I'll give you plenty of castor shells, and you can  
let me have James."  
  
Jim, obviously, didn't like this idea. Because, in pure and honest truth, he looked as if he  
was  
going to be sick. And if Gene agreed, then Jim was going to die of a heart attack.  
  
However, Gene wasn't so easily fooled. Actually, he was easily fooled, but just not today.  
"Jim is a human being, Fred, not a slave!"  
  
Fred smiled again. Obviously, a slave was exactly what he had in mind for Jim.  
  
And in pure and honest truth, that was exactly what Fred wanted Jim for. But his idea of a  
slave  
and Gene's might have been a little bit different..  
  
Jim let out a scream and ran in terror.  
  
He made it out on the street before Fred and Gene could even blink.  
  
He was safe.   
  
In pure and honest truth, he thought he was.  
  
But then again, if he was safe, then this wouldn't be a very good fic.  
  
"Jim!!" Oh no, someone else.  
  
Jim turned around slowly, half expecting it to be Fred, but, of course, it wasn't.  
It was Harry Mcdougal.  
  
Great, now a dead guy was chasing after him, how much more creepier could this day get?  
  
"Jim, I've been looking everywhere for you," Harry said, his eyes sparkling.  
Jim had a very bad feeling, which was quite understandable, "Oh?"  
  
"I love you, Jim!"  
  
Jim screamed in terror and ran, faster and faster. This, once boring, day was beginning to  
turn  
into a very large nightmare.  
Ah, but he would be safe once he got to the Outlaw Star and locked the doors, then he  
could  
safely rest.  
  
Of course, that's what he thought, but we all know differently.  
  
Once safely inside the ship, Jim locked the doors and ran into the kitchen, deciding that  
hiding  
in one of the cabinets would be a good choice of a hiding spot.  
He would just wait until Gene got back and everything would be okay. Gene would save  
him from this  
nightmare.  
  
"Oh, Jim," Melfina blinked, standing in the kitchen, "What's wrong?"  
  
How did you tell someone that you were being chased by two grown men that had  
unpleasant things  
in mind? Okay, let's rephrase that..How do you tell Melfina you are being chased by two  
grown men  
that have unpleasant things in mind?  
  
You don't.  
  
"Oh, I was just getting some exercise," Jim answered, putting a hand behind his head.  
Now, if Melfina suddenly jumped out and said she loved him, he was going to freak.  
  
Luckily enough, Melfina was of sane mind and just continued to stir the soup that sat on  
the  
stove, "That's nice."  
  
"Jimmmmmm," Someone purred into Jim's ear.  
  
Jim jumped forward, turning around to find the culprit. Aisha.  
This was not good. "Y-Yes, Aisha?"  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" She asked, an evil smile crossing her features.  
  
And Jim fainted.  
  
Ha! Thought he was going to run, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!  
  
Anyway, Aisha blinked, then sighed, "Nobody wants to play video games with me  
anymore."  
  
Melfina smiled, taking a sip of her soup, "Wait until Gene gets back, he'll play with you."  
Aisha nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs, looking down at the unconscious blonde,  
"What's  
wrong with him?"  
  
"He's just tired," Melfina stirred the soup, "He was out exercising."  
Aisha nodded, apparently understanding, or at least she pretended to.  
  
The sound of the door opening and closing broke the two out of their trance and they  
looked over,  
to find Gene.  
  
Gene, however, looked rather puzzled, "Where is Jim?"  
  
Aisha pointed to the floor, "He's taking a nap."  
  
Now, we all know that this would be the time that Jim would wake up.  
Well, he did wake up. Then, he screamed.  
  
"Jim!" Gene grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him, "What is wrong with you?!"  
Jim was exasperated, as well as angry, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I'M BEING  
CHASED!"  
  
Gene was puzzled again, but then a knocking sound came from the door, and a voice  
followed it, "Jim? Are you in there Jim?" It was Harry's voice.  
  
Aisha opened the door, raising an eyebrow, "Hey, who resurrected the dead guy?!"  
"I came back for my one true love," Harry said, his eyes becoming sparkly again.  
  
Melfina was in tears, "Really?"   
The others sweatdropped. In pure and honest truth, Melfina didn't understand.  
  
Jim, however, did, "See! I am being chased by a dead guy!"  
Gene, however, was there to help, "Look, Harry, I know Jim is really attractive, but your  
going  
to have to control your hormones."  
  
At this point, Jim's facial expression looked a lot like this: o_O;  
  
"But I love him!" Harry whined.  
  
Melfina, whom had still not caught on to the obvious, was running around happily,  
thinking that  
Harry loved her.  
  
"Well, you can't love him!" Gene shouted, "That's my job!"  
  
Jim was getting really exasperated.  
  
Aisha, whom had also not caught on to the obvious until now, yawned and looked over at   
Melfina, whom was jumping around merrily, "Hey, Melfina! They are fighting over Jim,  
not you!"  
  
Melfina still jumped around, not hearing a word Aisha said.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Harry whined, "I love Jim! We are meant to be!"  
"You can't, I love Jim!" Gene shouted.  
  
Jim yawned, standing up and walking down the halls towards his bedroom, "Good-night,  
everyone."  
"Bye, Jim," Aisha said, trying to stop the dancing Melfina.  
  
Jim stopped in the hall, turning around with a stern look, "GENE!"  
  
The two stopped fighting and looked over at Jim.  
"Yeah?" Gene asked.  
  
"Are you going to stand there fighting all night?" Jim asked, getting exasperated.  
  
Gene shook his head, grabbing Harry by the collar and throwing him out of the ship,  
happily closing  
the door and running to catch up with Jim. In pure and honest truth, he was lucky that Jim  
didn't  
make him sleep in his own room.  
  
Aisha looked over at the dancing Melfina, "Hey, Melfina?"  
  
Melfina looked over at her, "Yes?"  
  
"If you don't stop, I'm going to break your legs off," Aisha said, "Just a small warning to  
you."  
  
Nodding, Melfina walked back over to the stove, "Soup?"  
  
And in pure and honest truth, Aisha never got to play video games with anyone.  
  
Why? Because, in pure and honest truth, she did not want to go near Jim and Gene's  
bedroom.  
Video games weren't that important.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
Gene: What the hell was THAT?!  
  
Trunks: THAT, my dear friend, was genius.  
  
Gene: Having Harry Mcdougal chase after my Jim is NOT genius!  
  
Trunks: Hey, you got him in the end, did you not?  
  
Gene: *grumbles*  
  
Trunks: ^_^  
  
Suzuku: Where was I in this fic?!  
  
Trunks: Hmmm, I guess you didn't make an appearance.  
  
Gene: Trust me, that is not a bad thing.  
  
Suzuku: I suppose you are right..  
  
Jim: -_-; someone help me.  



End file.
